How to Run Away
by begodeluxe
Summary: Melarikan diri untuk bertahan hidup bukanlah sebuah dosa; karena Eren belum ingin mati dan tidak mau mati sendirian. / Implisit RiRen, modified canon.


Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dunia luar dinding yang ingin diperlihatkan Armin, sahabatnya, ternyata seindah ini. Sudah sekitar... dua puluh lima buku tentang dunia luar yang dia dan Armin pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dan semuanya mengatakan bahwa dunia di luar sana mengerikan.

Tapi sekarang, dia tahu kalau buku-buku itu berbohong.

Mungkin pemerintah sengaja memerintahkan para penulis buku untuk menuliskan kengerian di luar sana, alih-alih menceritakan keindahan yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau para penulis menuliskan hal semacam 'dunia luar mengerikan' atas kehendaknya sendiri. Namun, bukan berniat berperasangka buruk pada pemerintah, tapi, mungkin saja mereka meneror atau mengancam para penulis untuk menggambarkan dunia luar sebagai tempat yang mengerikan agar tidak ada rakyatnya yang ingin pergi ke luar dinding (sayangnya, remaja _brunette _dan _blonde _itu masih ngotot ingin keluar).

Namun, ada satu buku yang menggambarkan keindahan dunia di luar dinding secara detail. Buku milik Armin (mungkin pemberian ayah atau kakeknya, si _brunette _tak tahu); buku kesayangan sang pemuda Arlert yang selalu dia bawa dan pamerkan kepada sahabatnya pada masa kecil dulu. Buku itu pulalah yang membuat sang pemuda _brunette_ (saat masih kecil) pernah berseru dengan lantang pada ibundanya, "Mama, aku akan bergabung dengan _Survey Corps _dan membunuh semua titan itu. Kemudian, setelah mereka semua enyah dari dunia ini, aku akan membawa kita sekeluarga untuk piknik di suatu tempat nan indah di luar dinding sana."

Sayangnya, Carla Yeager tak pernah dapat menyaksikan keindahan yang ada di luar dinding.

Dari bukunya Armin, mereka mengenal suatu tempat berupa cekungan yang sangat dalam, digenangi air asin, dan sangat luas. Kata buku, namanya laut.

Dulu, si _brunette _berpikir, 'Oh, cuma seperti danau!'. Sekarang, dia berpikir, 'Intinya sih, sama-sama cekungan yang digenangi air. Tapi di sini, airnya asin! Dan banyak batu-batu, suatu hewan berwarna merah dengan capit yang besar, juga... ah, masih banyak lagi. Indah sekali.'

Seandainya Carla Yeager ada di sini, mungkin ekspresi dirinya dan Eren, anaknya yang berambut coklat itu, tidak akan jauh berbeda. Mulut menganga, mata berbinar, dan gumaman 'wah' panjang.

Kopral Levi menghadiahinya hantaman berkekuatan sedang yang telak di bahu (tentu saja karena menjangkau kepala Eren (dalam kondisi normal dimana mereka sama-sama berdiri) itu sulit sekali bagi orang seperti Levi)

"Kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Eren."

Kopral, _please_. Eren MEMANG masih kecil. Dia bahkan belum boleh minum alkohol. Jangan mentang-mentang tua lalu kau sama ratakan semua orang denganmu, dong.

"Maaf, Kopral. Saya hanya... uh, terkagum-kagum? Keren sekali pemandangan di sini," Eren (yang entah sudah terbiasa dengan pukulan Levi atau memang dasarnya masokis) menjawab dengan mata yang masih terus berbinar. Dia merentangkan tangan; menikmati bayu yang berhembus kencang. Dia tidak pernah merasakan angin yang sekencang ini, dulu.

Levi tidak menanggapi. Dia memilih duduk di tempat dimana gelombang air asin yang datang silih berganti tersebut bisa menyentuh sepatu _boots_nya. Batu karang besar yang dihempas ombak serta keadaan sekitar menyita atensi Levi, sementara Eren yang ikut duduk di sebelah kirinya terus mengoceh tentang betapa kagumnya dia pada dunia luar ini. Tentu saja, dua-duanya sama-sama mengobservasi. Bedanya, Levi mengobservasi dalam diam sedangkan Eren mengucapkan apapun yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Burung-burung beterbangan di langit sana; begitu banyak dan teratur dalam formasi huruf 'V' yang indah. Pohon kelapa tumbuh di pesisir pantai; bergoyang seiring hembus angin. Beberapa kepiting—atau hewan merah dengan capit yang besar, menurut definisi Eren—melintas di dekat sang kopral. Dia mengangkat hewan itu dengan tangan kanannya dan mengamati gerak-gerik, bagian tubuh, serta tingkah lakunya.

Levi mengerutkan kening.

"—Yah, begitulah, Kopral. Ironis sekali."

Apanya yang ironis? Levi bahkan tak mendengarkanmu sama sekali, Nak Eren.

"Ya," Levi menanggapi sekedarnya. "Eren, kemarikan tanganmu."

Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maaf?"

Sadar bahwa memberi instruksi pada makhluk _clueless _di hadapannya hanya membuang-buang waktu, Levi meraih tangan kanan bawahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Yang tangannya dipegang kebingungan.

"Ko-kopra—AH! SAKIT SAKIT SAKIT SAKIT!" Eren mengibaskan tangannya—berharap _sesuatu yang Rivaile taruh di sana_ mau berbaik hati dan melepaskan diri. "Kopral, kenapaaa?"

"Ternyata capitnya memang bisa untuk menyerang," Levi menatap Eren—atau lebih tepatnya, hewan yang ada di tangan Eren—dengan datar. "_Say_, Eren, apakah kamu merasakan gejala-gejala teracuni atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak, Kopral! Tapi, sakit," Eren menjelaskan sambil menahan sakit dan berusaha melepaskan kepiting nakal itu dari tangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, berkat usaha alot Eren (Levi tak membantunya. SAMA SEKALI! Jangankan membantu, Levi hanya memandangnya dari jauh sambil mengerutkan kening, seperti menganalisa sesuatu), kepiting itu berhasil lepas.

"Saya kira, kopral mau membunuh saya, tadi," Eren memegangi tangan kanannya yang jadi korban naas capit kepiting; merah berdenyut-denyut.

Levi mendengus.

"Ah, iya juga. Karena terlalu kagum, jadi lupa tujuan asli kita ke sini," Eren berlari ke pinggir hutan dimana mereka meletakkan ransel berisi perbekalan, kuda, dan pedang mereka. Levi hanya diam. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu aneh yang entah apa.

Debur ombak terus membasahi sepatu _boots_ sang kopral. Memang sudah terlanjur basah, tapi daripada jadi lebih basah lagi, Levi memilih mundur dan duduk di luar jangkauan ombak. Yah, kau tahu kan, kita sedang membicarakan siapa? Levi membenci hal-hal menjijikkan, kotoran, dan ketidak teraturan.

"Kopral, Kopral!" Levi bisa mendengar derap langkah bocah itu. Seharusnya, Eren paham kalau dia bisa mendengarnya, tapi si _Brunette _itu memilih untuk mengabaikan fakta dan tetap berteriak.

Bocah itu berhenti di samping Levi kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk menyodorkan pedangnya kepada sang atasan yang sempat membelalakkan matanya sejenak—walaupun hanya sepersekian detik, "Ini."

Hening menyapa. Levi yang tadi menoleh ke arah Eren malah memilih objek lain untuk dicurahi atensi kedua bola matanya. Eren bertahan pada posisi.

"Kopral, tolong biarkan semuanya cepat selesai. Tolong ingat alasan utama mengapa Tuan Pixis memerintahkan kita untuk pergi kemari; agar Anda leluasa mengerjakan tugas Anda tanpa diganggu oleh Armin dan Mikasa," nada suara Eren terdengar merayu. Sadar bahwa bicara dengan posisi di samping kopralnya tak akan membuat dia diberi atensi penuh, dia berpindah dari samping atasannya ke hadapannya. Lagi, dia memasang pose yang sama—membungkuk dengan tangan kanan menyodorkan pedangya, "Ini. Tolong gunakan milik saya."

Levi terdiam.

Eren terheran. "Kopral?" dia memanggil; salah satu cara _mainstream _untuk menarik atensi orang.

"Eren," Levi—akhirnya—berbicara pada bawahannya, namun mata itu tak menatap ke arah lawan bicara, "Untuk apa kau membasmi titan sampai sejauh ini?"

"Untuk... untuk membalas dendam ibu saya, untuk menciptakan lingkungan yang aman bagi teman-teman saya, dan untuk... melihat dunia luar bersama Armin dan Mikasa," Eren tersenyum sambil menghela nafas, "Tidak apa-apa, Kopral. Jangan khawatirkan saya."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, Bodoh!" Levi mencengkram kerah jaket _Survey Corps _yang dikenakan Eren—membuat orang yang kerah jaketnya dicengkram kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian jatuh dalam posisi berlutut dengan tangan yang menahan berat tubuhnya di sisi kanan-kiri Levi. Sungguh posisi yang ambigu. "Aku bertanya, untuk apa kau membasmi titan sampai sejauh ini? Pasti untuk bertahan hidup, kan?"

"Uh, iya," Eren mendongak—menatap mata atasannya sejenak—kemudian menunduk dalam, "Iya, Kopral."

"Lihat mataku, Eren," Eren menurut, "Kalau kau berjuang untuk bertahan hidup sampai sejauh ini, mengapa kau berani-beraninya berpikir untuk mati dengan sia-sia?"

"Saya tidak berpikir kalau saya akan mati sia-sia, Kopral," Eren memasang tampang serius, "Saya bepikir, kalau saya benar-benar mati di tangan Kopral seperti yang direncanakan para pembesar negeri dan disetujui Komandan Erwin, saya akan mati untuk menyelamatkan Kopral."

Sebuah jitakan bersarang di ubun-ubun Eren, "Aku tidak butuh diselamatkan oleh bocah macam kau!"

"Tapi, Anda ditugaskan untuk membunuh saya dan kembali dengan kepala saya sebagai oleh-oleh, Kopral. Raja bilang—"

"Siapa peduli kata Raja? Aku sudah berhenti membunuh orang yang tak bersalah! Kenapa harus aku?" Levi meninju dagu bawahannya. Eren terpelanting ke belakang—begitu juga dengan pedangnya yang dengan sukses mendarat di dalam air.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau orang-orang itu—bahkan Erwin sekalipun—ingin membunuhku. Silakan! Tapi, aku sudah berhenti membunuh, sialan! Aku—," Levi memotong kalimatnya sendiri dengan gemeretak gigi. "Bocah bodoh, lari sana."

"Kenapa saya harus lari? Lagipula, saya ini titan terakhir, Kopral. Memang sudah seharusnya saya dibunuh demi kedamaian dan kepentingan bersama. Kan, kita belum tahu kalau seandainya saya menikah dengan seorang wanita lalu memiliki anak dengannya, apakah anak itu akan mampu berubah jadi titan atau tidak," kata Eren sambil berjalan ke arah laut; memungut pedangnya. "Asal pihak pemerintah tidak menyentuh teman-teman saya, tidak apa-apa."

"Seharusnya, mereka menguji hal itu."

"Tidak bisa," Eren menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menghenyakkan pantat di samping kiri kopralnya, "Armin bilang, pemerintah tidak bisa mengambil resiko sebesar itu."

"Kalau begitu, larang kamu menikah dengan perempuan?"

"Maksud Kopral, saya harus menjomblo selamanya?" Eren mengerutkan alis, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kopralnya, "Ataukah menurut Kopral, saya harus menikah dengan lak-laki?"

"..."

"Kopral, saya memilih mati daripada harus hidup tertekan, tak bebas,"Eren terdiam sejenak, "Saya bergabung dengan _Survey Corps _juga karena ingin bebas, terbang bebas dengan sayap kebebasan yang terukir di punggung saya ini," Eren meremas jubahnya.

"Bukankah kamu yang menyuruh gadis Ackerman itu untuk tetap hidup dan berjuang? Apakah setelah menyuruh orang lain untuk terus hidup dan bertarung, kau ingin menyerah begitu saja?"

"Sejujurnya, tidak. Tapi, daripada saya harus lari entah kemana sendirian, dan pasti mati sendirian, lebih baik saya mati di tepi laut yang indah seperti ini. Di tangan Kopral Levi," Eren tertawa aneh, "Setidaknya, saya tidak mati sendirian."

"Tapi, kalau kau lari, kau bisa hidup lebih lama...," kata-kata Levi terdengar seperti bisikan yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kopral," Eren tersenyum, "Tolong jangan khawatirkan saya. Saya baik-baik saja, kok, asal Kopral mau menyampaikan salam saya untuk Mikasa, Armin, dan teman-teman saya yang lain jika kembali ke dalam dinding nanti."

Hening bertandang lagi, sunyi, senyap. Keheningan yang diisi semilir angin dan debur ombak. Segerombol burung yang terbang dengan formasi 'V' lewat—lagi. Levi menelan ludahnya.

"Kamu... hanya ingin tak mati sendirian, kan?"

"Ahaha, uh, bukan begitu juga, sih. Tapi, ya, setidaknya, kira-kira, uh, mungkin?" Eren menjawab ragu. Kalau disuruh memilih, sih, jelas saja dia ingin hidup bersama teman-temannya dan menjelajah dunia luar bersama-sama.

"Katakan yang jujur dan jelas, Bocah," Levi meliriknya tajam, setajam silet.

"Uh, kalau disuruh memilih, saya ingin hidup bersama teman-teman, terutama Armin dan Mikasa, kemudian menjelajah dunia luar bersama-sama," Eren menjawab, "Tapi, kalau keadaannya begini, saya tidak keberatan kok, mati di tangan Kopral Levi."

"Maksudmu, bocah-bocah itu lebih baik daripada aku?"

"Bukan, bukan! Bukan begitu maksud saya, Kopral."

Lagi, keheningan bertandang di antara mereka.

"...Baiklah."

Levi meraih pedang yang ada dalam genggaman tangan Eren, berjalan menjauh, kembali lagi, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, darah bersimbah dimana-mana.

.

.

"Anda membuat saya bingung!" Eren berjalan di samping kopralnya dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak. Mungkin dia marah karena jubah _Survey Corps_ yang tadi dikenakannya tiba-tiba dilepas paksa oleh Levi dan dengan seenak jidat, sang kopral melumuri jubah Eren dengan darah kelinci yang ditangkapnya di hutan. Sungguh semena-mena. Untung saja dia membawa dua jubah—yang satu jubah _Survey Corps _dan dia kenakan saat berangkat, serta yang satunya jubah polos berwarna abu-abu yang dia bawa atas paksaan Mikasa.

Tadi itu, saat Levi meraih pedang yang ada di genggaman tangannya, Eren kira, si Pria 160 cm sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya. Namun ternyata, dia malah ngeloyor ke hutan begitu saja dan kembali dengan dua ekor kelinci yang tangan-kakinya diikat dengan sulur serta beberapa sulur yang panjang di tangan. Dia menyembelih yang seekor, dengan jubah _Survey Corps _Eren sebagai alasnya. Darah mengotori jubahnya, ada bekas sayatan panjang di sana, dan darah tersebut sedikit banyak juga merembes ke pasir pantai—membuat pasir yang tadinya putih menjadi merah.

Levi menguliti tangkapannya dan menjadikan sobekan jubah Eren sebagai pembungkus daging buruannya.

Selesai dengan buruannya yang pertama, dia beralih pada kelinci kedua. Warnanya coklat-emas. Telinganya lebih panjang dan badannya lebih kecil dari kelinci yang pertama. Matanya merah, bundar, dan besar, unyu sekali. Jika yang pertama meronta hebat, kelinci ini tenang-tenang saja—mungkin sudah pasrah mau diapakan. Levi melepas jubah _Survey Corps_nya kemudian menjadikannya alas untuk menyembelih kelinci kedua. Dia juga menguliti kelinci coklat nan malang itu lalu memasukkan dagingnya ke sobekan jubah Eren untuk bergabung dengan daging kelinci pertama.

Eren menatap _speechless_. Levi bahkan tidak mendiskusikan apapun dengannya, demi Tuhan! Dia tahu kalau kopralnya egois dan sebagainya, tapi, _please_, kalau rencana-apapun-yang-ada-di-pikiran-kopralnya melibatkan dia, seharusnya, paling tidak, dia diberi tahu!

"Kopral—"

"Eren, tulis sesuatu untuk Armin dan Mikasa di sebuah sobekan kertas. Tuliskan dengan sandi rahasia yang Erwin ajarkan padamu saat baru masuk ke _Survey Corps_ dulu. Kemudian, di bagian belakang kertas itu, tuliskan 'katakan pada Ackerman dan Arlert'. Beri inisial 'L' di bawahnya."

Eren terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah atasannya. Sedangkan Levi memilih beranjak ke tempat kuda dan perbekalan mereka sambil menenteng bungkusan daging kelinci dan jubah-jubah yang berlumuran darah.

"Bolehkah aku menuliskan 'aku baik-baik saja'?"

Levi berpikir sejenak. "Tuliskan saja 'tidak apa-apa'."

Sementara Eren menulis, Levi menyampirkan jubah yang sudah berlumur darah ke kuda mereka masing-masing. Levi mengikat jubah itu dengan sulur-sulur yang dia ambil dari hutan terdekat agar tidak lepas. Puas dengan pekerjaannya yang satu itu, Levi menjejalkan bungkusan daging ke tas milik Eren. Ayolah, Eren pasti kuat menanggung tambahan beban yang tak seberapa itu.

Ketika Eren sudah selesai menulis suratnya, Levi menyelipkan kertas tersebut di antara lipatan jubahnya sendiri.

Kemudian, Levi menyuruh para kuda untuk kembali ke dalam dinding dan menyuruh Eren untuk berkemas. Lalu, dengan ransel—yang sekarang isinya ditambah daging kelinci, untuk Eren—di punggung, mereka berjalan; tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Kopral?"

"Bertahan hidup. Memangnya, apa lagi?" Levi menggerutu, "Dan Eren, berhenti memanggilku 'Kopral'. Aku bukan kopralmu lagi."

"Tapi, saya tidak tahu nama belakang Anda," Eren menjawab lugu.

"Makanya, panggil saja Levi."

.

.

Erwin tersenyum samar—dan cepat—ketika membaca kalimat yang tertera pada sobekan kertas dalam genggaman tangannya. Aaah, berandal yang diselamatkannya dulu telah berubah menjadi pria yang lebih menghargai nyawa orang.

Tapi tetap saja. Suka merepotkan orangnya itu tidak pernah berubah. Sekarang, gara-gara permintaannya yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah itu, Erwin jadi harus bertemu dengan Ackerman dan Arlert untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Melihat betapa cerdasnya Armin, dia pasti akan menuntut penjelasan yang sangat detail. Sedangkan Mikasa, uh, gadis itu sangat over-protektif terhadap Eren, jadi Erwin rasa, menjelaskan padanya tidak akan mudah.

Namun sepertinya, dia harus membereskan yang satu ini dulu.

Dia berbalik, menghadap Pixis, atasannya. "Tuan Pixis, Levi telah membunuh Eren Yeager. Namun, dia tidak bisa kembali ke dalam dinding."

"Ho? Begitukah?" Pixis tersenyum—aneh, "Mengapa?"

"Mari saya jelaskan sambil bermain catur."

Melarikan diri memang bukanlah sebuah solusi. Namun setidaknya, melarikan diri demi bertahan hidup dapat dimaklumi.

**END**

.

.

_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_atau _**Attack on Titan**_adalah ciptaan **Hajime Isayama**. Saya, sebagai _author_, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi berjudul _**How to Run Away **_ini. Terima kasih.

HALO SEMUANYAAAA! INI ANCUR BANGET YA? KELIATAN BANGET GAK MATENG PLOTNYA. BAHKAN, GUA MEMBUAT LEVI _OUT OF CHARACTER _SEKALI!

Oke, maaf karena kalimat di atas ditulis menggunakan huruf kapital semua. Efek stress pasca bagi rapor orz.

Kenapa gak langsung kabur aja berdua tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali? Karena menurut _anime_nya (kalau gua gak salah tafsir), seberandal-berandalnya dan seberani-beraninya Levi sama atasan, dia tetap peduli sama yang namanya karir dan dia _respect_ sama rekan-rekannya. Keknya sih gitu. Jadi, dia gak bakal sembarangan asal kabur aja dan membiarkan Erwin dituduh macem-macem (karena kan, Erwin atasannya. Lagi, mereka berdua termasuk deket). Seenggaknya, kalau dia melakukan hal kaya gitu sebelum kabur, Erwin bakal lebih mudah cari alibi. Muehehe.

Ini terinspirasi dari sebuah _doujinshi _wkakaka.

Eh, saya baru tau dari tumblr kalau ternyata, _official name_nya Irvin itu Erwin .w. #kudet. Oke, lupakan

Omong-omong, gaya nulis gua gak balik-balik. Entah kemana dia pergi.

Oke, ini memang ancur banget. _One-shot _gua emang gak pernah bagus (MC-nya juga sih orz), tapi ini _one-shot _terpanjang gua loh, seriusan.

SILAKAN KRITIK GUA! GUA UDAH PASRAH HAHAHAHAHA

-**Bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
